This invention relates to an improved tie assembly for use in concrete forming operations and permits installation of the tie assembly as a unit while, at the same time, sealing the holes in the forms through which the tie is inserted.
Many types and designs of concrete tie assemblies have been disclosed and are in use for erecting forms prior to pouring the concrete therebetween. A tie which is generally used where lighter concrete pressures are encountered is the continuous single tie rod which is formed having two weakened break points at spaced distances from the face of the concrete so that after the forms are removed that portion of tie extending from the break point to the exterior of the concrete face can be removed. Another type of tie generally employed is a reusable tapered tie which can be removed from the concrete wall in the direction of the larger diameter portion of the tapered rod. This type of rod requires a coating before each use and must be hammered or rotated or both to be removed from the concrete after the forms have been removed. Still another tie that is employed is an integral disconnecting tie which consists of a threaded innerpart which is lost and cannot be reused after the concrete is poured. Only the threaded bolts or outer parts which can be removed from the inner part remain for reuse. Also, with the conventional push through tie assemly the metal parts or other portions are of larger diameter than the holes through the forms thereby permitting grout leakage.
A tie assembly which is exemplary of the prior art in which the entire assembly can be reused is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,309. The tie assembly is provided with a yieldable tube and a tie rod slidably disposed therein, the tube being employed as the sleeve means between the forms. After the forms have been removed the entire assembly including the tie rod is removed from the concrete forms.
Another type of tie rod assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,886 which in one embodiment sets forth an internal spreader system for a tie rod assembly and in another embodiment describes the tie rod which extends through a tubular member slidably mounted thereon in which the tubular member extends through the form faces so as to project substantially from the finished work. The tie rod is removed prior to removing the forms and thereafter the tubular member which is formed of a flexible material is removed from the concrete by grasping the protruding end thereof.